2048
by stitchun
Summary: Cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol itu seperti permainan 2048. Angka dan Kelipatan yang selalu bertambah setiap waktu nya. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. GS. DLDR. Mind to review?


**Tittle: 2048**

**Auhtor : Stitchun**

**Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, etc.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: fanfic ini murni hasil pikiran saya, Chanbaek punya tuhan YME, sehun punya saya*abaikan***

**Summary : Cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol itu seperti permainan 2048. Angka dan Kelipatan yang selalu bertambah setiap waktu nya.**

**Lenght: oneshoot**

**Warning: typo bertebaran, bahasa aneh, cerita norak/?, yang gasuka tinggal close tab aja**

**And... i wish that PLAGIATOR, BASHER, AND SIDER just go away:)**

**.**

**.**

**2048**

cinta baekhyun kepada chanyeol seperti permainan 2048, kelipatannya selalu bertambah setiap waktunya nya. GS. Oneshoot

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tau pasti sejak kapan ia menemukan cinta pertamanya. Namun yang pasti, jantung nya berdetak keras ketika melihat teman sekelasnya—Park Chanyeol. Salah satu pria idaman sekolah nya, yang selalu menjadi sorotan di setiap langkahnya, selalu mendapatkan surat cinta dan hadiah dari yang murah sampai yang sangat mahal diloker setiap paginya. Dengan bermodalkan tampang yang sangat tampan—mata bundar yang menggemaskan, hidung mancung, senyum lebar yang sangat-sangat menawan, telinga lebar yang membuatnya terlihat lucu, otak yang lumayan cerdas karena dapat memasuki kelas unggulan—walaupun tidak secerdas Baekhyun—serta badan yang sangat tinggi karena ia seorang atlet basket yang patut diberi penghargaan. Chanyeol itu sempurna. sangat.

Baekhyun selalu tersenyum miris ketika memikirkan bagaimana sempurna-nya seorang Park Chanyeol teman sekelasnya itu. Lihatlah dia, hanya wanita yang sangat biasa—tidak seksi, tidak menarik, tidak modis. Baekhyun memiliki kulit putih, mata seperti anak anjing yang selalu ditutupi kacamata, rambut bergelombang yang selalu di ikat kuda disertai poni tipis, badan pendek, pipi yang selalu merona setiap saat—apalagi jika melihat Chanyeol, dan penampilan nya yang sangat payah. Baekhyun sangat culun, persis dengan image nya sebagai murid paling cerdas di Sekolah nya.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunan nya ketika melihat sosok tinggi sempurna yang menjadi cinta pertama nya kini tengah masuk dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya, lalu berjalan ke kursinya yang berada dibarisan kedua paling pojok dekat jendela—tepat dibelakang kursi Baekhyun. Ya, dibelakang Baekhyun. Muka Baekhyun memerah seperti biasa, demi menghilangkan kegugupan nya jika Chanyeol sudah datang—Baekhyun memilih membuka buku Sejarah nya dan mulai fokus ke bacaannya seakan lupa sekitar.

"Membaca lagi Baek? tidak bosan?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun terkaget dengan degupan jantung yang bergerak cepat—lebih cepat dari seekor cheetah. Chanyeol memang sangat ramah terhadap siapapun. SIAPAPUN.

"Hm, ani" jawab Baekhyun singkat dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas–berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan nya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun memang terkesan cuek, dia tidak memiliki teman disekolah—paling hanya Do Kyungsoo yang memang tetangga serta teman belajarnya karena mereka sama-sama memiliki otak cerdas.

KRING!

Bunyi bel sekolah menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai. Kim sosaengnim memasuki kelas dengan langkah anggun dan berdiri dimeja yang berada dihadapan para muridnya.

.

.

.

.

"Mark Anthony meninggalkan istrinya demi Cleopatra yang akhirnya mereka resmi menikah. Namun adik dari mantan istrinya tidak menyetujui mereka dan berniat menghancurkan hubungan mereka..."

Kim sosaengnim kini tengah menjelaskan tentang kisah cinta Anthony dan Cleopatra yang cukup terkenal itu—Baekhyun mendengar dengan antusias bagaimana awal kisah cinta Mark Anthony terjerat pesona Cleopatra sehingga meninggalkan istrinya dan menikah dengan Cleopatra. Namun hubungan-nya ditentang oleh adik mantan istrinya dan berakhir tragis dengan keduanya mati bunuh diri. Sementara murid yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri karena pelajaran Sejarah sungguh membosankan dan membuat mereka muak, ada yang tertidur, memakan permen karet, mendengar musik, membaca komik, dan masih banyak jenis kegiatan lainnya.

"Oke, itu adalah salah satu kisah cinta yang cukup terkenal di dunia. Sekarang saya akan memberikan kalian tugas berupa tugas kelompok" Kim sosaengnim mengucapkan kata tugas dengan lantang dan penuh penekanan membuat kegiatan para siswa yang tadinya beragam sekarang hanya tertuju padanya.

"Tugasnya cari satu cerita sejarah tentang cinta lalu kalian rangkum dalam bentuk makalah. Mengerti?" tanya Kim Sosaengnim membuat semua kepala siswa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah saya akan membagi kelompok nya. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, dan saya sangat berharap kalian dapat mengerjakan tugas ini semaksimal mungkin"

.

.

.

Jam pulang sudah berbunyi, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ia sangat ingin berteriak keras-keras ketika tau ia akan sekelompok denga Park Chanyeol. Oh tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup jika harus bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol, dia sangat yakin dia tidak akan fokus akibat detakan-detakan dahsyat dijantung nya, pipi memerah, serta perut serasa di gelitik akibat berdekatan dengan pria ber-marga Park tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang bersuara berat. Oh itu pasti Park Chanyeol! Baekhyun harus apa?!

"Ah...ne?"

"Masalah tugas sejarah itu—bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan besok? 1 minggu bukan waktu yang lama asal kau tahu"

"Terserah, aku bisa saja"

"Eh tapi baek—dimana kita mengerjakan tugas?"

"Perpustakaan? kita bisa mendapat wifi gratis, disana juga ada buku"

"Ehm baiklah—perpustakaan jam 2, aku pulang duluan Baek! bye~" teriak Chanyeol dan segera berlari ke arah parkiran.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Hal aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sudah lumayan menghilang dikarenakan Chanyeol sudah berlari menjauh. Baekhyun memang selalu gugup ketika Chanyeol mendatangi nya, namun ketika pria itu sudah tepat didepan nya, ia tiba-tiba saja mempunyai kekuatan seperti dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan baik.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menunduk ketika ia memikirkan kerja kelompok nya bersama Chanyeol.

'_...Bisakah aku?_' bisik Baekhyun lemah

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah bersama Kyungsoo—sahabatnya, Baekhyun melihat kejadian yang membuat hatinya retak berkali-kali lipat.

Chanyeol berangkat bersama Jessica—primadona sekolah yang sangat seksi itu dan bergandengan tangan sampai berpisah di depan pintu kelas Jessica. Baekhyun juga mendengar dari Kyungsoo jika Chanyeol dan Jessica baru-baru ini memang dekat, dan menurut gosip yang beredar tepat tadi malam mereka resmi berpacaran. Saat itu juga Baekhyun ingin menangis sejadi-jadi nya.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat berlangsung, Baekhyun sesegera mungkin pergi ke toilet dan menangis tanpa suara didalam salah satu bilik toilet sampai hidungnya benar-benar memerah. Ia lelah. Ia mencintai Chanyeol—tapi pria itu bahkan hanya menganggapnya seorang teman sekelas. Sehabis menangis ia segera mendiamkan diri sampai wajahnya tidak mencurigakan dikarenakan ia habis menangis. Ia keluar dari salah satu bilik tersebut seraya melepaskan kacamata nya lalu mencuci muka sebentar. Baekhyun mengehela nafas, lalu keluar untuk memasuki kelas karena jam pelajaran akan dimulai sekitar 5 menit lagi.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 2 siang diperpustakaan, Baekhyun berdiri didepan gedung besar perpustakaan dengan menggunakan Sweater, rok selutut, flat shoes, serta kacamata yang selalu menjadi pelengkap penampilan culun nya. Tak lupa tas punggung yang berisikan laptop, buku, dan barang-barang lain nya.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke segala arah sesekali melirik jam kecil yang melingkari tangan sebelah kirinya. Lalu segera mendecak ketika orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang, dengan cekatan Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tanpa memperdulikan Pria tinggi super tampan yang mengejarnya seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Baek...hosh..hyun...apa kau sudah..hosh menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit serak seperti habis melakukan sesuatu terburu-buru, mungkin.

"Tidak, baru saja aku sampai" jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu bergumam memilih meja yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya. Dengan senyum yang sangat kecil, ia berjalan kearah meja yang di pilihnya, di ikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Aish.. kenapa sejarah-sejarah kisah cinta paling banyak diakhiri dengan bunuh diri?" bisik Chanyeol tampak merengut sambil menatap macbook air nya. Baekhyun yang sedang membolak-balik halaman buku mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Itu tanda pembuktian cinta. Rela mati demi cinta, dan berharap dipersatukan lagi dengan cinta sejati dikehidupan selanjutnya, tidak kah itu menarik" ucap Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol membulatkan mata nya tidak menyangka bahwa gadis berkacamata didepan nya itu menanggapi ucapan nya barusan, dan itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Cheesy sekali" cibir Chanyeol sambil tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepala nya kembali—mukanya memerah.

"Cepatlah mencari info, kita tidak ada waktu banyak" pinta Baekhyun seraya mengangkat wajah nya yang masih memerah.

"Sudah Baekhyun, kita tinggal merang—oww sepertinya tidak sekarang, aku ada urusan dengan Jessica. Bisakah aku pulang duluan—em..maksudku apa kau tak apa kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan muka merasa bersalah setelah melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan nya.

"Tidak apa, bisa dilanjutkan besok, lagian aku ada beberapa urusan disini" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil mengembang dibibir pink tipis nya.

"Ehm...bagaimana kalau besok kita lanjutkan dirumah mu? Bisakah?"

"R-rumah..ku? Terserah kau s-saja, Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun berucap dengan kegugupan melanda dirinya. Rumahnya? yang benar saja.

"Oke! baiklah, besok aku akan datang kerumahmu. Oh iya, kau sangat manis jika tersenyum, apalagi menyebutkan namaku...hehe"

Dan lagi. Cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol selalu bertambah kelipatan tiap hari nya.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus merasakan sesak didadanya ketika melihat Chanyeol bersama Jessica, tapi Baekhyun berusaha membiasakan diri, dan tetap membaca buku tanpa memperhatikan ataupun memperdulikan adegan cheesy tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah mengerjakan pr Matematika belum?" tanya Kyungsoo yang tepat berada disebelahnya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala nya sebagai jawaban dan tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sudah seperti kekasihnya.

"Uh..bisakah aku pinjam? aku tidak mengerti soal nomor 8" ucap Kyungsoo menggigit bibir nya dengan gaya nya yang lucu, Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk kan kepala nya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya—yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bulat itu dengan muka berbinar lalu membuka tas Baekhyun dan mengambil buku pr Matematika gadis berkacamata tersebut.

"Terimakasih byunie ku sayang!"

.

.

.

TINGTONG

Suara bel menggema di rumah keluarga Byun denga Baekhyun yang tengah menonton Televisi sendiri—karena adik nya ada kegiatan eskul dan pulang agak petang serta orang tuanya yang selalu pergi keluar kota. Gadis itu mendecak sedikit kesal, lalu berjalan sedikit malas-malas an sambil mengikat cepol rambutnya karena panas yang mendera dibagian lehernya dan sesegera mungkin membuka pintu.

"Ah ne, cari siapa ya?"

"Byun...Baekhyun?" tanya pria bersuara berat—Chanyeol. Oh my...APA? CHANYEOL?

hening.

BRAK!

Baekhyun menutup pintu lumayan keras. Jantung Baekhyun hampir saja copot dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Chanyeol—yah walaupun memang kemarin mereka sudah janjian. Baekhyun tidak berfikir Chanyeol akan datang. Lihatlah keadaan nya sekarang, memakai hotpans baju kaus bergambar larva—kartun favoritnya—serta rambut dicepol dan dahinya terekspos karena jujur hari ini sangat panas. Dan satu lagi, dia-tidak-memakai-kacamata.

Jujur saja Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut seperti itu tapi gadis bermata seperti bulan sabit itu sangat tidak percaya pada diri nya sendiri.

Baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dan dengan secepat kilat mengganti baju, memakai kacamata nya kembali, lalu mengambil beberapa buku sejarah dan alat tulis. Setelah itu ia menuju kepintu rumahnya dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maaf tadi...em—aku kaget. Ayo m-masuk.." tawar Baekhyun canggung di ikuti anggukan semangat Chanyeol dan sesegera mungkin mereka

melangkah masuk kerumah keluarga Byun.

.

.

"Baek, rumah mu sepi ya" ucap Chanyeol begitu saja, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu kembali merangkum tugas yang ia ketik, sementara Chanyeol menonton televisi yang masih hidup diruangan itu, Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun karena tugasnya sebenarnya hanya mencari informasi lalu mencetak nya dalam bentuk lembaran-lembaran tulisan. Chanyeol terlihat sangat bosan, sambil sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang masih sibuk. Iamembuka HP nya lalu bermain game. Game favoritnya, 2048.

Entah berapa lama Chanyeol terdiam dengan permainan 2048, namun yang pasti ia tersentak ketika Baekhyun duduk tepat disampingnya dan datang membawa nampan berisikan Pudding coklat yang disirami vla yang tampak menggiurkan dan juga susu pisang–eh?

Bagaimana Baekhyun tau ia suka susu pisang? apa Baekhyun penguntit atau semacamnya?

"Darimana kau tau aku suka susu pisang?" tanya Chanyeol disusul dengan kerutan kerutan kecil di area kening nya.

"Ah kau benar-benar suka susu pisang? berarti dugaan ku benar" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil remote Televisi untuk menukar channel.

"Bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan Chanyeol semakin menuntut yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dan menatap nya sebentar.

"Aku kan jenius"

Chanyeol mencibir, namun kemudian tertawa sendiri lalu mengambil pudding yang masih berada diatas nampan, tampaknya pudding itu baru selesai dibuat. Suapan pertama membuat Chanyeol hampir saja berseru karena rasa coklat yang sangat lembut dilidahnya. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau manis ya, apalagi kalau senyum begitu" goda Chanyeol terkikik yang sukses membuat rona merah di pipi gembul Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Untuk mengurangi kegugupan, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mencari-cari objek yang ingin dia lihat sampai matanya tertuju pada HP chanyeol yang masih menyala dengan game didalamnya, Baekhyun tau itu Game apa. 2048.

"Euhm.. kau suka 2048?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol sontak menoleh dan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Iya. 2048 itu game yang menarik. Entahlah game nya susahsusah-gampang. kau suka juga ya?"

"Hm"

"Mengapa kau bisa suka 2048?"

"Game 2048 itu seperti cinta... kelipatannya akan selalu bertambah dari waktu ke waktu tanpa kita sadari, namun ketika cinta itu sudah menjadi semakin besar, seperti angka 2048... kita akan menemukan titik jenuh dan memilih membentuk cinta baru. Seperti game over dan play again. Bukan kah begitu?"

Chanyeol terhenyak, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

'_Sama seperti cinta ku padamu... selalu membesar tiap harinya, namun sayangnya aku bukan bagian dari orang yang menemukan titik jenuh ketika mencintakmu serta bisa membentuk cinta baru...'_

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah pulang semenjak sore ketika mereka membahas permainan 2048. Kini Baekhyun hanya meringkuk dikasurnya sedikit bermalas-malasan karena seluruh tugas sekolah sudah ia kerjakan. Dan malam ini, Baekhyun kembali memikirkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah jatuh untuk Chanyeol terlalu dalam, namun ia tidak berani mengatakan nya—padahal ia ingin.

Baekhyun menjepit poni nya sehingga kening nya terlihat lalu memeluk guling nya kuat-kuat untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Namun kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Sehun—adik Baekhyun masuk dengan santainya.

"Noona, kukira tidak ada orang dirumah hehe" Sehun berjalan kearah kasur tidurnya dan tiduran bersama Baekhyun diatasnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak merespon apapun.

"Noona kenapa lagi? akhir-akhir ini noona sering sekali melamun" tanya Sehun penasaran, ia mengambil HP Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari tubuhnya dan memainkan nya.

"Euhm... Sehunnie, bagaimana jika kau mencintai seseorang tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya padahal kau ingin orang yang kau cintai mengetahuinya?" tanya Baekhyun ambigu, membuat pergerakan jari Sehun di HP kakak nya itu terhenti.

"Kau...sedang jatuh cinta ya noona?"

"Cepatlah jawab saja!" rengek Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat posisi Sehun yang awalnya tiduran menjadi terbangun. Sehun mengambil nafas sebentar.

"Begini noona, jika kau menyukai seseorang.. kau harus menyatakannya. Kau ingin dia mengetahui nya kan? nyatakan. Kalau kau diam saja kau tidak akan tau bagaimana dia menganggapmu"

"T..tap—"

"Noona, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu.. lakukan. Jangan gunakan ego mu jika masalah hati. Kalau kau tidak ingin memperjuangkan apa yang kau inginkan, jangan menyesal dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia menganggapmu, atau memandangmu setelahnya. Yang penting—dia mengetahui nya bukan? Percayalah padaku, jika kau mengatakannya.. kau akan mendapatkan—setidaknya sebuah kelegaan"

Perkataan Sehun tepat mengenai hatinya. Baekhyun bimbang, tidak mungkin kan dia menyatakan begitu saja? mau diletak dimana harga dirinya.

"Cinta bukan masalah harga diri, tapi cinta adalah masalah hati. Kalau hati mu ingin, maka lakukan. Kadang kau harus melawan ego ataupun pikiran dan mementingkan hatimu"

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun lewat ekspresi, Sehun kembali berucap hingga membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Could i confess it?"

"No, you couldn't. but you should"

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, seluruh murid tingkat tiga—seperti Chanyeol akan lebih sering membuka buku dirumah. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering menemukan surat berwarna baby blue setiap hari dilokernya yang isinya berbeda namun inisial perngirim nya sama. Seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi Ia mendapatkan surat baby blue itu.

**_Untuk tuan Park yang tidak pernah peka._**

**_Cinta ku padamu seperti permainan 2048, kelipatannya selalu bertambah setiap harinya. namun tidak ada game over karena aku tidak bisa membuat cinta baru. Kau suka 2048 kan? berapa high score mu?:p semoga harimu menyenangkan. kau tau, aku selalu mencintaimu. -B_**

Chanyeol sungguh penasaran siapa pengirim surat ini, karena fans nya disekolah sangat banyak. Dan banyak juga dari fans nya sudah pasti tau dia suka permainan 2048, ia sungguh malas berfikir tapi dia sangat—amat penasaran dengan pengirimnya. Lagi-lagi surat berwarna baby blue mampu membuat senyum Chanyeol lebar setiap pagi nya. Tampak sepasang mata tersenyum manis memperhatikan nya dari jauh.

'_Kapan aku bisa menyatakan langsung?_' lirihnya pelan

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan bagi siswa tingkat 3 sudah berakhir, dan seperti sebelumnya selalu ada tradisi dimana ada pesta kelulusan atau bahasa kerennya—prom night.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya keras-keras. Ia harus bagaimana? datang bersama siapa? haruskah ia membawa Sehun? tidak mungkin kan dia membawa anak tingkat satu—lagian pasti Sehun datang dengan Luhan, salah satu primadona sekolah seangkatan Baekhyun yang kini sedang menjadi target incaran Sehun. Dan dengan berberat hati dia memutuskan untuk datang sendiri. Ya...sendiri.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya dan kembali diperlihatkan adegan Chanyeol-Jessica yang sangat cheesy dan memuakkan dari hari ke hari. Baekhyun terdiam berusaha untuk mengontrol hatinya yang sudah retak menjadi beratus-ratus bagian hingga kini ia terlihat menyedihkan, lalu segera melenggang pergi.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Chanyeol membuka lokernya untuk mengambil bola basket kesayangan nya. Namun, surat berwarna baby blue itu muncul lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membuka nya perlahan.

**_Hai Park. _**

**_Ehm, mungkin ini kali terakhirnya aku mengirim kan surat kepadamu, atau mungkin ini game over dari permainan ku untuk terus bersembunyi darimu, walaupun hatiku tetap saja tidak bisa game over untuk mencintai mu^^ hehe aku merasa cheesy sekali ya. Bisakah kau menemuiku di lapangan bola sekolah nanti malam? dan kau tau, aku akan menunggu mu. selalu. salam 2048—hey berapa high score mu sekarang?! -B_**

Chanyeol membulatkan tekad bahwa dia akan menemui pengirim surat berinisial B tersebut. Harus.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah di dandani oleh Luhan—calon adik ipar nya sekarang. Sehun memaksa Baekhyun untuk berdandan malam ini dan Luhan—calon pacar adiknya itu dengan senang hati mendandani Baekhyun. Mereka akan berangkat bertiga, padahal Baekhyun sudah mengamuk untuk menolak. Namun, sifat tegas appa nya menurun ke Sehun sehingga Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.

Lihatlah, Baekhyun luar biasa cantik dengan balutan gaun merah marun diatas lutut tanpa lengan yang mempelihatkan kulit putihnya. Kacamata nya dilepas, rambutnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai dan tidak lupa jepitan mutiara yang merangkap semua poni nya sehingga dahinya terekspos, serta High Heels yang tidak tinggi namun sudah sangat menyiksa bagi Baekhyun. Polesan make up yang tidak menor dan terlihat sangat natural.

Baekhyun luar biasa cantik, Sehun dan Luhan menatap berbinar kearah Baekhyun yang menatap balik mereka denga tatapan risih.

"Ada apa? sudah kan? ayo pergi!" pinta Baekhyun jutek, dan seketika Sehun dan Luhan tersentak dan tersenyum mengangguk, mereka benar benar kompak.

Mobil pribadi Sehun yang berwarna hitam tersebut membawa mereka ber-tiga masuk ke area sekolah yang sangat luas dan sudah terisi mobil milik siswa lain nya. Baekhyun terlihat gugup dikursi belakang.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sehun setelah keluar dan mengunci mobilnya, menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak! kalian berdua duluan saja, aku bisa sendiri" sanggah Baekhyun dengan tidak enak hati. Sehun dan Luhan awalnya menatap Baekhyun yang kini luar biasa cantik itu bingung, namun akhirnya mereka pergi duluan, tidak ingin memaksa gadis super imut itu lebih banyak lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan tertatih—karena heels sungguh menyiksa nya, sambil menarik rok dress nya agar bagian paha nya yang putih bersih tertutupi. Namun tidak berhasil. Baekhyun ingin berteriak kencang-kencang kalau saja ia tidak tahu tempat saat ini.

"BABY BYUNNIEEEE!" teriak seseorang yang Baekhyun ketahui adalah Kyungsoo, gadis itu sangat cantik dengan balutan dress putih ditemani seorang pria yang tampan dan lumayan seksi disampingnya.

"Astaga, byunie. aku tidak menyangka kau secantik ini! astaga astaga!" Kyungsoo mulai berteriak hiperbolis kalau saja lelaki disebelahnya tidak menenangkan nya. Baekhyun menatap lelaki disebelah Kyungsoo dengan kening mengerut. Kyungsoo menatap arah tatapan Baekhyun dan seolah mengerti gadis bermata bulat tersebut tersenyum merona.

"Ah, perkenalkan dia kim jongin, ehm...dia pacarku, byunie. Dan oh ini Byun Baekhyun, sahabat jenius ku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu!" ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat. Lelaki bernama Jongin itu menjulurkan tangannya diikuti juluran tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun kembali membalas nya tersenyum.

"Ah! ayo kita masuk! acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai" pinta Kyungsoo girang menggandeng tangan Baekhyun di ikuti langkah kekasihnya dari belakang. Namun, belum sempat mereka masuk Chanyeol datang bersama Jessica sambil bergandengan mesra. Oh, sepertinya malam ini Baekhyun tidak akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Acara berlangsung mewah, namun tidak bagi Baekhyun yang hanya duduk disofa ruangan besar tersebut sambil menatap anak tingkat tiga yang melakukan kegiatan seperti berbincang, berdansa, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan tak jarang baekhyun menerima pujian seperti "Astaga, kau cantik sekali", "Woah, Baekhyun kau imut sekali hari ini", "Aku rugi sekali tidak mengajak mu untuk datang bersama malam ini, Baekhyun". Baekhyun hanya menanggapi nya dengan mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima-kasih.

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah ke acara inti. Pemilihan Raja dan Ratu prom night. Setiap tahun selalu ada acara tersebut yang sudah dijadikan dan ditetapkan sebagai tradisi sekolahnya.

Baekhyun sudah tau, yang akan terpilih sebagai Raja dan Ratu adalah Chanyeol dan Jessica. Dan tebakannya sama sekali tidak meleset. Tetapi, hal yang membuat hati Baekhyun hancur berkali-kali lipat ketika Chanyeol mengumumkan sesuatu dihadapan semua anak tingkat tiga yang hadir di Prom night tersebut.

"Hai teman-teman! aku Park Chanyeol, ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku dan pacarku–Jessica Jung sudah resmi tunangan. Ya walaupun kami tidak akan menikah dalam waktu yang cepat. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi" Chanyeol mengucapkan nya dengan ceria lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Jessica mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu dan mereka direspon dengan tepuk tangan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Kecuali Baekhyun, yang berjalan keluar Gedung sambil terus menahan tangis. Ia berjalan ke lapangan bola. Tempat dimana dia akan bertemu Chanyeol dan menyatakan perasaannya. Ya, Baekhyun adalah 'B' pengirim surat baby blue tersebut.

.

.

Setelah mengumumkan tentang pertunangan nya dengan Jessica, Chanyeol kembali berbincang dengan teman nya yang lain, menikmati acara tahunan sekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat akan surat Baby blue yang memintanya untuk bertemu dilapangan bola sekolah. Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran berusaha pamit dari teman-temannya untuk pergi ke lapangan bola, secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Hiks...kenapa sakit sekali disini...uhhh... umma, appa... hiks hiks" Baekhyun terisak disalah satu kursi penonton sambil menepuk dada nya yang terasa sesak itu. Hidungnya sudah memerah, make up nya sudah luntur, rambutnya sudah acak-acakan. Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli, bahkan hatinya jauh lebih hancur daripada penampilan nya kini.

"Byun...Baekhyun?" tanya seseorang yang sudah sangat Baekhyun kenali suaranya. Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya yang terus berjatuhan di pipi gembulnya.

"Eh...chanyeol-ssi.. sedang apa disini?" tanya nya dengan suara serak khas orang habis menangis. Chanyeol menatap nya prihatin dan dengan raut kebingungan.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, kau sendiri...kenapa menangis disini?" tanya Chanyeol lembut dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Lalu, pria tersebut menyodorkan sapu tangan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku..hiks.. Chanyeol-ssi... bolehkah uhh.. hiks.. aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya nya seraya mengambil sapu tangan yang disodorkan Chanyeol lalu menatap mata bundar yang sangat dicintainya itu tampak panik karena tangis Baekhyun yang kembali terdengar.

"Eh... silahkan tanya saja"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain?"

"Sakit... tentunya"

"Lalu jika sakit apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan berteriak sekuat mungkin. lalu setelah nya aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku, dan tidak mengusik kehidupannya lagi. Seperti itu"

"Benarkah? Chanyeol-ssi ..hiks...bisakah aku memeluk mu? sekali saja" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas dan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan nya. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga jas hitam yang dikenakan Chanyeol basah, lalu secara perlahan melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... tapi kumohon jangan potong kalimatku ketika berbicara. oke?" suara Baekhyun terdengar masih serak, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ehm.. oke, Chanyeol-ssi.. aku tidak dapat menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kau tau? cinta ku itu seperti permainan 2048 yang kelipatannya selalu bertambah setiap waktu nya. Dan, tidak ada kata game over didalamnya karena aku tidak bisa menemukan cinta baru selain cinta pertamaku... persis seperti yang aku katakan saat kau belajar kelompok dirumahku serta disetiap tulisan ku dalam surat baby blue, hehe. aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa..." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam di ikuti dengan ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu...Chanyeol-ssi, sangat.." Baekhyun menahan nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Airmata mulai kembali berjatuhan di pipinya.

"Tapi...hiks..aku berjanji, aku tidak akan...hiks.. mengusik mu lagi. seperti yang kau...uhh...katakan, aku akan turut bahagia... untuk kebahagiaan mu..aku menyayangimu.." Baekhyun mengucapkan kata kata yang menyesakkan sambil terisak lalu segera beranjak dari kursi penonton sambil menenteng sepatu heels yang menyiksanya.

"Hehe...aku pergi dulu Chanyeol-ssi. Selamat atas pertunangan mu dengan Jessica. Semoga kau bahagia..maaf sudah lancang mencintaimu, tuan 2048"

Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan yang terdengar miris lalu meninggalkan lapangan bola sambil tetap menenteng sepatu nya. Air mata tetap jatuh membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun sangat lega.

.

.

.

**6 years later**

Baekhyun berjalan santai dikoridor kampus dengan dress soft pink serta blazzer putih polos, rambutnya yang dicepol ketat dan poni tipis jatuh dikening nya menambah kesan imut pada gadis ini. Baekhyun berjalan anggun membawa buku-buku yang akan dipelajari oleh mahasiswa nya dikelas nanti. Akibat kecerdasan otaknya, di umur yang ke 23 tahun ini, Baekhyun kini sudah menjadi dosen termuda di salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul.

Baekhyun juga merupakan guru favorit karena dia sangat cantik, dan sampai saat ini masih belum menikah alias masih lajang. Sudah banyak sekali pria yang menyatakan perasaan padanyan, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang pernyataan cinta nya Baekhyun terima. Baekhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan dia sudah memiliki pria yang Ia cintai. Tentu saja, Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, tidak akan pernah bisa.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan sedikit terburu-buru lalu berdiri dihadapan semua siswa nya.

"Kalian kerjakan tugas halaman 248 sekarang, kemarin materi itu sudah saya terangkan. dan nanti setelah jam selesai kalian boleh mengumpulkan dimeja ruangan saya. saya masih ada tugas diruangan, terimakasih" Baekhyun berucap panjang dan penuh wibawa sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar ruang kelas. Lalu berjalan dengan langkah sedikit lebar ke ruangan nya melewati koridor kampus yang lumayan sepi.

Baekhyun tersenyum menemukan pintu ruangan nya, lalu memegang ganggang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Setelah itu dia berjalan kearah kursi dan menyamankan posisi duduknya untuk mengerjakan tugas nya yang menumpuk itu.

DRRRTTDRRT

Getaran telepon genggam mengalihkan fokus Baekhyun dari pekerjaan nya. Dengan perlahan ia menggeser tangannya kekanan untuk menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Yeobuseyo?"

"Byunie!"

"Ah, kyungie ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? aku sedang berada di taman kampus, aku tiba tiba saja merindukan mu. yayaya? jangan kerja terus nanti muka mu kusut tidak cantik lagi, deh"

"Ck.. kau cerewet sekali...sekarang? baiklah tunggu aku, bye"

PIP

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telepon dan beranjak dari kursi kerja nya lalu merapikan sedikit rambut cepol yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah itu gadis cantik tersebut keluar ruangan untuk menuju taman kampus yang lumayan jauh jika berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

**Incheon International Airport**

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari bandara setelah menikmati perjalanan panjang Inggris-Seoul sambil membenarkan letak kacamata hitam dihidung mancungnya dan menyeret koper hitam besar serta tas besar di punggungnya.

Chanyeol sontak mengalihkan matanya ke arah pria tua yang menghampirinya. Chanyeol tau itu supir pribadi keluarganya. Lee Ajhussi menuntun Chanyeol ke mobil membuka kan pintu untuk sang tuan yang segera memasuki mobil. Setelah itu ia menyeret dengan menarik koper Chanyeol yang lumayan berat tersebut dan memasuki nya ke bagasi mobil, setelah itu memasuki bagian kemudi mobil.

"Tuan, mau pergi atau langsung pulang?" tanya Lee ajusshi ramah disambut senyuman hangat Chanyeol.

"Jangan pulang ajusshi, jalan saja dulu. Nanti aku akan memberitahukan aku ingin kemana" ujar Chanyeol dibalas anggukan Lee ajusshi yang sesegera mungkin menjalankan mobil nya.

Chanyeol membuka HP nya, dan menemukan permainan 2048. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, ngomong-ngomong soal 2048 ia jadi mengingat Baekhyun—gadis manis yang jenius itu. Gadis yang menyatakan cinta sebelum keberangkatan Chanyeol esok harinya ke Inggris, gadis yang membuatnya membatalkan pertunangan nya dengan Jessica, gadis yang ia pikirkan setiap saat bahkan selama dia berkuliah bisnis di Inggris. Gadis yang mulai membuatnya jatuh cinta secara perlahan— Pria itu juga merasakan cinta seperti permainan 2048 pada Baekhyun, yaitu cinta yang semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu— dan gadis yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia kembali ke Seoul. Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh manis ketika lagi-lagi mengingat Baekhyun, lalu membuka kontak di HP nya dan menelpon kontak bernama 'Kyungsoo'. Jangan tanya kenapa Chanyeol tau, karena Jongin kekasih kyungsoo—adalah sepupu Chanyeol, jadi dengan mudahnya ia dapat meminta nomor Kyungsoo, demi Baekhyun tentunya.

"Yeobuseyo?" suara seorang gadis terdengar diseberang membuat Chanyeol hampir saja memekik senang.

"Yeobuseyo, Kyungsoo...ini aku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol canggung, tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi hening. Chanyeol sangat mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba diam. Kyungsoo tau semua tentang Baekhyun, termasuk Baekhyun yang mencintain Chanyeol. Terbukti dengan tidak adanya tanggapan di seberang telepon setelah Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya.

"C-chanyeol? a-ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong... buat Baekhyun menemuiku.. tolong aku"

"U-untuk apa? kau ingin menyakitinya lagi?"

"BUKAN! a-aku ingin menemuinya sungguh. aku mencintainya. Kyungsoo kumohon"

"T-tapi..."

"Tolonglah kyungsoo... aku ingin menemuinya... sungguh aku janji aku tidak akan menyakitinya.. kumohon bantu aku"

"Baiklah... kupegang janjimu. Kau ingin menemuinya dimana?"

"Terserah kau saja... kalau bisa jangan menyulitkan dia"

"Bagaimana jika di taman Seoul International University? Baekhyun menjadi dosen disana. Dan kujamin kini dia sedang bekerja"

"Ah! baiklah, suruh sekarang ya kyungsoo.. aku akan kesana, terimakasih banyak!" ucap Chanyeol hampir berteriak, lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan bersemangat ia meminta supirnya untuk mendatangi tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah taman kampus, setelah hampir mendekat, gadis itu mengambil ponsel nya dan menelpon Kyungsoo. Namun, nomor kyungsoo sibuk. Baekhyun merengut dan berjalan ke arah taman. Setelah sampai, ia kembali mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo namun tetap saja sibuk.

"Aish..dimana sih anak it—" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika mengedar kan pandangan ke kursi taman yang berjarak satu meter darinya. Disana, tepatnya dikursi itu ada seorang pria tampan dengan balutan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam, menggunakan kacamata hitam bertengger dihidung mancung nya yang semakin memperkuat ketampanan nya. Baekhyun sangat tau siapa pria itu, pria itu tidak banyak berubah namun semakin tinggi dan tampan. Pria itu adalah cinta pertamanya, bahkan cintanya sampai kini. Park Chanyeol.

Setelah lama Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka bertemu, sontak Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berjalan cepat kembali ke gedung kampus. Namun sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan nya. Tubuh baekhyun membeku, jantungnya berdegup kencang, mukanya memerah, ia sungguh sangat gugup saat ini. Chanyeol membalik kan badan Baekhyun untuk berhadapan dengan nya.

"Byun Baekhyun..." ucap Chanyeol pelan namun masih terdengar. Baekhyun diam menunduk, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini selain meremas dress nya—untuk pelampiasan yang menyebabkan bagian rok dari dress nya kusut.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu semenjak kejadian di lapangan sepak bola 6 tahun lalu aku selalu memikirkan mu sampai aku gila. Dan lama-lama aku sadar, aku merasakan cinta seperti permainan 2048 yang kelipatannya selalu bertambah setiap waktu. Dan lagi, seperti kata orang, kau harus jujur akan perasaan mu. maka kali ini aku

akan jujur Byun Baekhyun. Kau tau? Aku gila. Aku gila karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

Chanyeol selesai berbicara dengan nafas yang tersengal. Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepala nya malu. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tangan nya ke arah dagu Baekhyun dan menarik kepala Gadis manis tersebut untuk melihat nya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sehingga mukanya kini tepat berada didepan muka Baekhyun, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mempersatukan bibir nya ke bibir pink milik Baekhyun yang kini terasa sangat manis—Mengecup nya perlahan dan penuh perasaan, lalu melepas nya perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat melihat muka Baekhyun yang memerah dan matanya yang kini terlihat sayu.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk jatuh kedalam pelukan hangat nya, menumpahkan perasaan yang sebelumnya seolah tertahan kini telah lepas didalam pelukannya untuk Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia mengecup sayang puncak kepala beraroma bayi milik Baekhyun yang memabukkan .

"Maaf telah membuat mu menunggu terlalu lama.."

.

.

.

_If you dont fight for what you want, dont cry for what you lost._-Lord Krishna, Bhagvat Gita

.

.

END

Ehm, HAIIIII! xD*ditimpuk sendal massal*

Firstly, maafin gue ya buat para readers yang mungkin udah sangat bosan nungguin ff Little Mistake yang udah berlumut/loh/

Sungguh gue ga maksud lupain ff itu, pas update ff itu gue lagi mau UAS, nah abis UAS fokus trobosan buat UN. nah abis UN, gue malah ikut tes sma gitu. Jadi ya abis tes itu...ada kabar yang bikin kecewa exostan. Nah, disitu gue badmood banget, gue ga terima sama kabar yang ttg kris itu, nah gue exostan tentu aja ikut badmood sama sedih kan. untung sekarang udah lumayan ga sedih lagi walaupun masih ada nyeseknyeseknya/? terus terang aja, gue hampir mau ngedisc ff itu kalo aja gue gamikir masih ada kalian penyemangat gue, hehe:* #KecupMesra #Author_genit_amatsi #masbulo #yaudahsi_kalo_gamau_dapet_cium #author_ngambek_nih/ABAIKAN

Oke, kenapa gue belum lanjutin ff little mistake? ff itu masih progress tenang aja, kalo ga apdet tanggal 7/8 juni. tapi gajanji:p/Dimutilasi readers/?

Daaaaan, gue membawa ff chanbaek oneshoot sebagai permintaan maaf karena meninggalkan kalian terlalu lama. tapi sorry ya ini ff gs, soalnya ff ini lebih cocok kalo gs. gapapa kan? yayaya?^^

oke gue kebanyakan ngomong. jangan lupa review ya! karena review kalian itu berarti bangeeet buat semangat gue pas lagi nulis ff:3

last words..

**Mind to review?:3**

**.**

**-stitchun 140606-**


End file.
